Icey Secrets
by Ice Mistress25
Summary: It has been four months since the great thaw. Anna and Elsa had been spending a great amount of time together, at night before bed. Even having sleepovers and cuddling in bed like they were kids again. But lately, Elsa was growing more fond of her nights with Anna. Elsa is beginning to worry her feelings for Anna are more than sisterly...(Elsanna)(INCEST. Don't like don't read)smut
1. Chapter 1:Uncertanties

Elsa woke up in an uncomfortable position. Her arms wrapped around her knees that were up to her chest, her head was cranked to the left leaving a kink in her neck. The platinum blonde opened her eyes one at a time, squinting until they adjusted to the light. Elsa noticed the position she was in and knew that she had a bad dream again. Well, she didn't remember having one... _oh yeah she was supposed to spend the day with Anna..._

It has been four months since the great thaw. Anna and Elsa had been spending a great amount of time together, at night before bed. Even having sleepovers and cuddling in bed like they were kids again. But lately, Elsa was growing more fond of her nights with Anna. She liked it when Anna kissed her goodnight on the cheek or wrapped her arm around Elsa in her sleep. Elsa immediately shook her head at the thought of how she felt when her sister did those things. It was unnatural! That was her sister! Its horrible, that was her baby sister... Elsa jumped out of her bed when she noticed a light snow had begun falling. With the wave of her hand the snow disappeared.

_'knock knock...knock...knock knock'_

Elsa jumped at the noise of her sisters and her secret knock. Elsa quickly ran to the mirror on her vanity. She was wearing a light blue night gown made of ice crafted by her own hands, the night gown was transparent, and Elsa had skipped putting on under clothes the night before. it was okay for Anna to see her like this, right? i mean they were sisters. They'd seen each other naked before, when they were younger but what was the difference from then and now?

_'knock knock...knock...knock knock' _Anna knocked again.

" Elsa?" Elsa smiled at the sound of Anna's sweet voice. "Coming Anna" Elsa said as she hoped towards the door. Elsa unlocked the door and let Anna in. Anna walked in and plopped herself on the bed. When she looked up at Elsa her eyes widened. Anna fell speechless at what er sister was Anna had done nothing but stare, her mouth slightly agape Elsa began to worry that she should have changed before letting her sister in. "Anna..? Anna are you okay?" Anna slowly began nodding closing her mouth but never stopped starring at her sister. Elsa slowly walked over to the bed. She gracefully sat down on the bed next to Anna. "Anna sweetheart, whats wrong?" Anna snapped back to reality when she felt her sisters ice cold touch on her cheek.  
"I uh.. I just came to ask you if you were ready for our day together!" Anna jumped off the bed before her sister could continue questioning her more.  
"I have to shower and i'll be ready...i mean are you ready? wait no of course yu aren't ready! Just look at that dress! i can see your breasts right through it! I mean don't get me wrong i love the dress, and your breasts look amazing! I mean" Anna suddenly smacked herself in the forehead with her palm. By now a deep blush rose from Elsa"s neck and began filling in her cheeks.  
"I mean, i need to shower and i'll meet you back here in an hour" And with that Anna leaned down kissed Elsa atop her head and stampered out of the room like a frightened deer before Elsa could say anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Why not?

**OMG Sorry for the long wait guys. Its just that right after i released the first chapter, i got a very rude review. assumed it was crap and stopped. But thank u guys for the amazing ones :) lol i love all my followers!**

* * *

Anna ran down the long corridor to her bedroom. When she reached the giant oak wood door that was her chambers she pushed it open, stepped inside and closed the door.

_'Click.' door locked._

Anna took a couple steps and collapsed on her bed with a thump. "Uggghhh" Anna growled out into her pillow._ '__What the fuck was that!?' _Anna thought to herself _'i just made a fool out of myself! Wait, what?!' _Anna shot upright at that thought. The princess shook her head and fell back on the bed. She closed her eyes and began to gently massage her temples. Anna began to dose off thinking of snow... and then how her sister controlled it. As her thoughts continued they drifted more and more towards her older sibling. Eventually thoughts of Elsa in her transparent nightgown waded back into her mind. Then Anna began thinking about how well her sister looked in the gown. She thought of how the fabric lay over her sisters breast. How much she would like to remove the fabric to see what was underneath. '_WAIT. WHAT!?' _Anna's eyes snapped open. _'She couldn't be thinking of this! could she?'_

Anna cursed and got up from her bed. She told her sister she had to shower when she had been up for hours awaiting time with her beautiful older sister. _'Maybe i should shower to make Elsa beleive I am not a liar' _Anna stands up and walks into her bathroom and begins to undress for a shower to cool her nerves that were on end from seeing her sister.

* * *

Anna jumped out of the shower and began to dry off and get dressed. Once she was fully clothed she began to braid back her hair into ponytails just like Elsa liked. She walked out of the bathroom and straight to the door of her bedroom, with a large breath inhale she gathered up what little courage she had and opened the door and began making her way to Elsa's room.

_'knock knock...knock...knock knock'_

Anna knocked her secret on her sisters door_. _"One moment Anna" Elsa said with a bit of humor in her voice. A large, and, rather dorky smile rose on Anna's face. God, how much she loved her sisters voice. The large wooden door swung open to reveal a beautiful platinum blonde, wearing an ice dress- of course. Anna eyes drifted up and down her older sisters slender frame. she was wearing a light blue dress, with a see-through back. Images of snowflakes along the trim. Anna's eyes went wide and her mouth slightly agape at hoe beautiful her sister was. Anna could stand here forever admiring her sister. Then she remembered she was admiring her SISTER. "Oh shit!" Anna said in embarrassment realizing she was starring. Elsa began to giggle and Anna's face flushed red. "Hey! Not funny! You wore this on purpose!" Anna teasingly yelled while holding back her own laughter.

Elsa stood back still laughing, holding the door open for her sister to enter. Anna took the bait and scowled at her sister when walking past her into her room. This only caused Elsa to burst into laughter more.

Anna took a seat on the edge of her sisters bed. "So, what are we doing today my queen?" Being called Anna's _'queen' _sent shivers down Elsa's spine that settled deep in her groin. "Um, well i was thinking, since its been snowing outside, we could just hang out in here and play game, listen to music and you know' just hang out- I mean, if u want to" Anna considered this for a second and nodded her head in agreement. "Ya sounds fun" Elsa leaned down and reached into a drawer and pulled out a huge bottle of red wine, and a box of chocolates. Anna's eyes got wide and a huge smile appeared on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh,Shit

**Hey guys :). Please comment on what your thoughts about the story are :). Anyhow...There may possibly be smut.. I'm not sure yet :D. let's see how this goes :).**

* * *

It has been approximately three hours since Anna stumbled into to Elsa's room- and since they began drinking the wine.

Elsa lay on her bed spread out while Anna lays face down on the hardwood floor next to Elsa's bed. An empty wine bottle lay on it's side atop the drawers. "E..Elsa..?" Anna stuttered not being able to control her tongue.

"Yah?" Elsa, unlike Anna can handle the wine. Anna shaking, stood and stumbled onto the bed. She draped her arm over Elsa's middle. Elsa jumped at the contact, but Anna didn't notice.

"I've been meaning to tell you...something" Her words slurred from her mouth. Her eyelids half closed.

"What is it Anna?" The wine didn't affect Elsa. She was certain her sibling was about to pass out.

Anna leaned up, Elsa's face only centimeters away. "I...I.." Anna just couldn't say it. Even though her mind blurred, she knew what to do. She crashed her lips into Elsa's ice cold ones. Elsa jerked at the sudden contact, then she realized what was happening... SHE IS KISSING HER SISTER! When Elsa released this, she didn't think twice. She pushed back her lips against Anna's,pushing her tongue through Anna's warm lips, Easily dominating the younger sibling. Their tongues danced together perfectly. Elsa was exploring Anna's mouth when Anna pulled away, their lips breaking apart, each tongue returning to its own mouth. Anna smiled at Elsa, then lay her head against the pillow and was out in seconds.

Elsa's mind was going a million miles per hour. _'Did she just kiss her sister?' _

But even worse...

_'Did she like it?'_

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long ass wait and short ass chapter... I've been busy. i'll update sooner and longer next time.. sorry.**_  
_

**please comment :/**


End file.
